


Entwined body

by soreto



Category: A.I.C.O. Incarnation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First english fic, I can't get over this show, Internal Conflict, Tragedy, developing relatioship, dunno why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Everything that isn't supposed to exist, it can be described as an abomination, or a miracle.Aico, learns to create her own existence.Some stories, about the after and before of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fanfics is unbeta-ed, and, I'm new writting in english(I do write in the language, but...for job only, lol); so, be gentle with me :D (sorry for the mistakes).
> 
> This is supposed to be a prequel with drabbles-like-storie, an then,continue whit what I imagine about the after of the series.

Cold, and empty; that’s how Aiko has been feeling. _Her body_ …  
   
_My body._  
   
It is still really hers? Even now? Maybe _she’s_ living happily whit her body, maybe is more _her_ body than hers already: _she_ must be living her own life. She isn’t mad at her, or will never be able to; everything that has happened isn’t her fault, or so she thinks, with a deep sadness for everything, for her family, for _her_.  
   
She understood in that red darkness; she still understands that fear. The other Aiko was frightened, terrified; How inhuman they were to create a life, and then, use it like disposable shell? She's trying to understand that pain, that deep fear, but…She can't keep thinking with clear mind about anything.  
  
It’s like her entire soul was vanishing in that body that isn’t hers, and that keep rejecting her mind; with her consciousness slipping away, she can’t keep looking for answers.  
   
“ _I want to sleep._ ” Is the predominant thought, that is invading her whole mind; because, her mind is the only thing that is still hers.  
   
“ _Where is…me_?” Is a diffuse question that sometimes appears in her semi consciousness, like a far, far away voice; the voice of an empty shell, which sought for its body: is the question of the other _she_ : the desperate question of the other Aiko’s body.  
   
Even though, that she is already resigned with disappearing, she doesn’t feel any sadness; the new memories of the other Aiko fills her: joy, kindness, loneliness, everything is there, like she’s the one that were experiencing them.  
  
“Mom. “ Whispers sometimes, floating in the liquid, that keeps her alive; a tiny hope of see her family, of being able to live a normal life again, lingers in her, like the only thing that keeps the unconsciousness away.

  
Sometimes, she sleeps, she dreams; the never-ending nightmare of that day repeats: is the world that she keeps seeing, over and over, with no end. “I hope the other me dreams happy things…” She prays; somehow, she felts gratefulness towards the other girl; a being that isn’t supposed to be born; because the other Aiko isn’t human; some, may think about her like she’s an abomination, who knows.

  
If artificial beings, are supposed to be impossible to exist in that world;

  
She thinks that her existence is more like a miracle.

  
If she gets lost in that red darkness, _is fine_ ; she was the happiest girl before the disaster happened. She lived a life full of love, and happiness. But, she hopes that before everything’s fades away, to be able to thank the other Aiko for the new happy memories.

  
She hopes that the girl can be loved, like she was.

  
She wishes that there’s a place for her in this beautiful world.


	2. (Not) Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm sorry for taking too long to update; as before, this in unbeta-ed, and, sorry for the mistakes; I may not be native language, but I'm doing my best <3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy; this a little story about the before of the disaster, and some pieces of the mind of Yura Toshihide.

Swiftly, painful, and horrifying, that’s how it was to her everything, starting in the moment a lot of people were looking at her, analyzing her; ¿Who are those people? Her mind felt too light to think, fogged with the pieces of a deep, deep dream.

Although she was floating in a weird liquid, that was feeling so cold with every minute passing, She can heard the words of that scary people, that don’t seem to be aware of her consciousness, or that she can hear them; neither of them seems to care about her; it felts like they were talking of a lifeless thing.

“How are the vital signs?” Asked one of the people gathering there; without even giving a glance to the girl inside the capsule.

“Normal, there are no changes since the activation” responded a man. ”A.I.C.O. is responding well to tests; the procedure should be done without any complication.”

“Dr.Toshihide, with that affirmation, we can prepare Tachibana’s daughter for the procedure, according to the schedule discussed.” Added another man, one that looked with confidence the girl inside the capsule, known as A.I.C.O.

“It’s unvealiable, we are in front of the only artificial organism, with a functional brain.” Said the man Known as Kyousuke Isazu, with a distant expression on his stern face.

“Dr. Isazu…” Began Toshihide when all the others of the persons involved in the project, were gone, seeming a little nervous, he talked to Isazu. “You think…¿She can understand?”

“She should be able to comprehend words, and language in general.” Stated Isazu, adding something in an electronic tablet.

“…That’s right.” Confirmed Yura; Isazu never realized of the sad eyes of the artificial being, ones that showed that a feeble thought, an eerie idea of eyes that weren’t empty, that there was a heart, and a soul.

He wasn’t asking if the girl could understand words, no; he was asking if se she understood what’s happening, or what is going to happen to her: what’s her purpose in life.

Any guilt, o strange idea of an existence made by humans, had no place in the minds of Toshihide or Isazu; practicing with creating life; they may be considered as gods with no kindness, or soul. If it was a miracle, for them only meant a scientific success for them.

When everything started, the moment every person there discovered the punishment of their crimes, was defined for the existence of a being built by human hands, artificial in nature.

Yura realized in the moment before his death that he isn't looking at a research project; he had in his eyes the existence of just a little girl, one that was drowning in fear, frightened deeply of her body and mind being separated.

Of being a shell and disposable meat, for the good of science; her birth wasn’t important for anyone, nor wasn’t her existence even loved by the persons that created her.

 “Aiko...” Murmured to himself, before everything turned red, so red. He died with the horror of an unforgivable sin, of condemning innocents.

Although he did blame himself, he never thought of AICO as a human, she did not born of the flesh and bones of a mother.

But he had a chance to undone everything of that nightmare, with a body that isn’t his.

"Hello, Kanzaki Yuya"

He has the chance of turning everything the way it was before.

She shouldn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, I'd love to know your thoughts about this weird story lol.
> 
> Advice is welcome. <3


	3. Our (Their) Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a name, and She needs one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!, I'm sorry to forgot the update...well, I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> I'd love to know your opinion, byee <3

She brushed with slow movements her dark hair; absentminded, she looked in the mirror, unsure of what to think.

“Aic…” Called a young voice, of a boy with a body similar to the age she appears. The call was interrupted once the meaning of it, was understood by the boy. “Sorry, I…” Apologized the young man with a light frown in his face.

_A name._

That has been a complex, and sometimes painful, topic for them: her name wasn’t hers, or even a human name; his name, his real name, isn’t his; not anymore, and not in that body.

“It’s fine!” Exclaimed the girl, shaking her hands nervously. “I know… it’s difficult to know how to call me, I mean, I’m not… _her_ after all.” Murmured with a sweet smile, laughing with the soft caresses of Gumi, that was resting in her lap. “I’m trying to think about a name of my own, one that sounds pretty, or I would like; I haven’t found it yet, but I think soon...”

The boy smiled at her with a little guilt. He realized the tiredness in her gentle face; the evidence of sleepless nights filled with nightmares and fear. He knows that the memories of her body being separated, and everything that happened, chased after her, like a hungry ghost of fear.

He wants to give her peace, to bring her finally a true happiness. But the pain lingers too deep, and too strong, still now. 

He doesn’t understands his own emotions, of his desperate desire to create a world for her; his fondness to the girl is deep and incompressible to him: he can’t understand it, or control the way it becomes stronger; since the journey they had trying to save the true Aiko, emotions are a hard thing to deal for him. 

He hated her existence, yet, She still forgive him, she showed him her sweet demeanour, and a noble soul; he doesn’t hate her anymore of course, ¿How could someone?; but he still refuses to call her _human_ ; not because of the past reasons, no. He can’t bring himself to call a existence that is capable of give forgiveness and, even, love to one of the persons that played the role of an empty god, creating her.

He, following an impulse, put his hands in her cheeks, surprising the girl. She stares at him in silence, then understood the affection and regret in those eyes; she smiled fondly to Yura, or Yuya, She isn’t sure.

“I’ll look for a name that suits you.” Said the boy, resisting the urge to huge her; her was the most human in nature of both, and also She isn’t the corrupted being that someone determined as human can be. “It'll be hard; But I want you to remember: You’re you, just you, and I’ll bring a world for you.”

 

He doesn’t understand his affections, his fondness, not yet.

 

Although, it may be adequate to call it love.

 

_I’ll make world for you._


	4. The girl with no name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko Nanbara and AICO share some time.

She did not thought of Aico as a human being, indeed;  Akiko Nanbara was not a good person, if she was honest. 

AICO was a fascinating scientific event, not anything else before that, at least for her;  so when she met the artificial human, she only could see a little girl;  just a child that looked at her with her sweet eyes. 

She did not have a soft spot for children; nor didn't have sons, or did she was interested in being a mother, but that experiment is a human, a mere kid, she realized that. 

So maybe all those things she didn't consider of the being named AICO, hit her with force, and force her to do things she wouldn't normally; Like,  take the girl to a comercial area with the purpouse of  buying clothes for her, or things she would need; the reasons behind  her unexcpected actions, are unkwnown, even to Nanbara herself; and she didn't have confidence in Kanzaki or the fool of Kurose…she can’t expect that they understand a girl, after all. 

“Well, pick any shops that you like.” Stated Akiko with a a stern face; she didn’t expect to be at lost of words with an adolescent. 

“Miss. Nanbara, I’m very thankful, but…” Started the girl, a Little unconfortable with the woman beside her. 

“Nonsense.” Responded the scientist with a strong voice. “I know that you wish to return to school, that annoying of Kurose said it; with a couple of shirts and a old uniform, I don’t think so; anyway , just pick something you like, you…ah, well…¿Should I call you Aiko?” 

The girl kept silence some minutes, making Akiko worry about her words.

“It’s not my name, I’m not sure how to asnwer your question, sorry.” The soft features of the younth shadowed with a visible melancholy. 

“You don’t have to feel anxious about it; I’m very creative, not like Kurose or Yura are, I mean Kanzaki, so I may think one suitable while you choose what you’ll like to buy.” Nanbara smiled with confidence, and give a light push in the back of the girl to hurry her. 

Akiko herself was surprised; she didn’t expect to being so engrossed thinking about a name.  She gave a few opinions about the oufits the girl chose, still very hesitant of someone gifting things to her.  

A name.  An identity.

  Maybe that was the thing that built the sudden sympaty for the girl; Akiko felt that she was with a lost child, with no mother, family, or even aname to felt attachment. It was truly lonely. 

“Miss. Nanbara?” murmured the young girl in front of her, with the bags of the last adquisitions of the day.  “I…Did you say something?” Akiko felt like a fool to be so distracted; she was not like that normally. 

“It’s late, I don’t think I need more things.” Murmured shyly.  “Indeed; I should take you back.” Responded the older one; while driving, the scientist told the girl with a playful smirk. “I may have an answer to you; a name that could be adequate for someone that wants to born again.” Akiko laughed with the shocked expresión of the girl.

“We should tell it to those two.” 

Long, long ago; when se was a child, se once heard a name in old tale, maybe on of of those her mother told her; and the girl beside her, remember a little of those fairytales protagonist, wandering for adventures, or for something that they're looking for. 

Like a little girl, looking for a treasure.


	5. A (new) life of those with names

She really wanted to be herself, have a life and a name of her own—taking a diferente path of Aiko should be the right choice, if she wanted an indentity.

Looking for her begining was necessary to be her, to be the _real_ her.

Of course, when she asked Yuya to go to school again, She felt anxious; if she endended locked up, that could be a natural result due to her nature; the not so human nature of hers.

But, again, her existence with no name became a problem.

Akiko Nanbara was the one who guided her to a name, and the beginning of her own life—an yet, Akiko was before one of the ones tha saw her as an fascinating Project.

“So, finally this girl found a name.” Stated Akiko, looking the others gathered in her apartmente; because of course, she arranged that meeting in her place. “But, before, we have to finish some minor topics, regarding her.”

“Oh, Come on Akiko!” Shouted cheerfully Kurose, Akiko just ignored the man, annoyed.

“Clones, or not, they’re minors. Maybe Yura, or Kanzaki I mean, is not looking for a lnormal teen life; that’s fine, but these kids needs to be registered under a family, to no lift supect” explained the woman, getting up of her velvet couch; Kurose thought she was pretty in casual clothes.

One of the involved in the operation looking for the true Aiko, a woman with pink hair nodded in agreemnet.

“She’s right, so, someone should adopt ‘em?” commented the woman, making Kurose cough with his drink; Akiko was a good anfitrión after all.

“In simple words: yes…goodness, keep you cool, Kurose.” Pointed the scientis to the man, who was regaining his composture.

“Wow, Akiko…is juts that, yo seem a kind person now, and not the always wild scientis.” Kurose laughed lithly; the woman frowned at him. “Well, then I can adopt them in my family registration; with that, She’d ba able to go to school again.”

“Well, I do appreciate your resolve, Kurose; nonetheless, I want to say that I would like to adopt the girl.” Akiko talked with the artificial human about her decisión, and the girl seemed happy with her proposal. “She agreed one day ago; so, Kanzaki can be with you.”

“You don’t want to make research on her…right?” Began Kanzaki, sataring sternly at Akiko.

Yuya and AICO, were in silence the whole time; the girl was informed by Akiko herself about the details of that conversations, so she was just a bit nervous. 

But, the girl was very happy, she had a name _, finally_.

“What are you...?” The woman was abou to retaliate in some way that implication, but just decided to let it go. “I do think that them are on of the biggest scientific event; but no, I just want to help her in have a life.” Confessed with a smile, the girl smiled when her eyes foud Akiko’s.

“Yup, all good then.” Said the girl of that brilliant color.

“Well, then we should proceed with the name.” Remembered Akiko to her guests.

“I…I woul like to say it, myself.” Murmured with a soft voice the girl. Akiko nodded still smiling.

“I did a Little research, with Miss Akiko, and“ She felt  excited, like the thing that were missing to found her own way was about to being revealed “, Rena, in one of its meaning, is something like _reborn_. So I, I like it. I think is my way of starting again."

The girl was not a scientific miracle, was just herself.

She was _she_.

She is _Rena_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, thank u very much for all the kudos an rw.  
> I'm so, so, sorry for the long wait. I'm finishing my spanish stuff, and work is killing me.
> 
> Thanks <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas! , I'm sorry for the wait, job is an evil being that consumes me, and also have many other stuff going on my wattpad (spanish stories). 
> 
> Anyway, this, and the next, chapter are dedicated to AuroraWhite, who was very kind sharing some fascinating headcanon with me, so the updates are thanks to Aurora. ¡Thank you!
> 
> Not beta-ed, as always, sorry...

Moving was an easy task, if she was honest. Rena did not have a lot of things, after all her personale things consisted of her school stuff. It was thanks to Akiko Nanbara that the girl now have a lot of bags with new clothes, and anything that the older woman deemed necessary for a young girl.

  
“Kanzaki, move swiftly, will you?” Ordered Akiko, and the youth carried the last box that guarded Rena things. Yuya felt a little annoyed with the strong carácter of Nanbara, but in reality, He just want to laugh at Kurose, that was banned for enter Akiko apartment.

  
“Hey, I didn’t want to make fun of your couch color.” The man took some steps towards his former lover.

  
“Stay Put; I’m not banning you for that: you’re annoying, and with how disorganized you are, I don’t trust you to touch a girl things.” Declared she, with her arms crossed on her chest. Rena felt nervous with the way Nanbara was treating Kanzaki and Kurose, but seemed a better idea to just let Kanzaki end, and maybe defend the two mens after.

  
“But Akiko…”

  
“Nanbara to you, Kurose.” Interrupted the proud woman.

  
“Those two are fighting too much, We can help…maybe.” Rena murmured to Kanzaki, who just stared at the others going on with their arguments.

  
“Let them be, It’d be an unnecesary stress.” Stated he without further observation. “Anyway, before we go, don’t forget what we told you; it’s important for your safety.”

  
Rena nodded slowly; she remembered everything, but those thoughts that surged of their indications, were making felt her restless.

  
“Relax, I’ll be with you if something happens.” Kanzaki was not a person of expressing himself with his face, but his voice was gentle and able to express enough for Rena: she smiled at him with gratefullness.

  
Days ago Akiko mentioned the importance of keep the truth of Rena birth hidden. That conversation was fundamental, and proposed by Kanzaki.

  
“The monetary and scientific value of Rena’s body, I’m sure that we’re aware of that.” Began Yuya feeling guilty of the worried expresión of Rena.

  
“It won’t be crazy to thing that outside people will be very interested in approaching her.” Kurose said totally serious; he didn’t look at Nanbara expression, he was sure that Akiko felt remorse of her actions.

  
“We just need to Keep Rena away of everything involved with the incident, and especilly with any trace of my original name.”

  
“I don’t think you’ll have problems Akiko, You registered Rena under your mother name’s, right?.”

  
“I’m not involved in AICO’s files, I checked it;  but I certainly did that.” She assured.

  
Rena was told many measures for her safety: not mentioning the incident, the hospital, and most important, the name of Yura Toshihide. When She asked Akiko why Yuya couldn’t attend the same school, the woman explained that them shouldn’t be seen togheter. The first day with Akiko were, hectic , if Rena would decribe it. The woman was a little the compulsive organizer, not that she minded, but it was kinda tiring sometimes.

  
“Why are you notebooks and text books around the floor?” Nanbara entered the room when she saw Rena kneeled on the floor, putting some name decorations on her school materials.

  
“I…I’m sorry.” Said the girl shyly.

  
Nobody would expect that the strict scientist will help a teenager preparing her notebooks with pretty stickers.

  
The nights were still plunged in Deep darkness, with a soft despair that lurked in her dreames. It was not sacarce the moments her mindo drifted to those red nightmares, where her body cried for her true soul, sometimes she would find herself with tears falling over her cheeks. Rena didn’t wish to forget these times; she met persons that are part of her life, and learned that seh wasn’t alone.

  
It didn’t take long untilg Akiko noticed her sleepless nights.

  
“You’ll sleep…with me, at least until you get used to my house.” The older woman was flushed deeply, but Rena smiled with fondness.

  
“Thank you.”

  
Maybe those nigtmares will turn just into memories one day.


	7. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I forgot to update...you can hate me :(

_Friend._

Is mysterious and yet, a word that means happiness for her. She couldn’t point the importance of something as simple as the concept of someone called “friend”; still, se treasures the small rewards that life is alowing her to have: like friendship, or something close to family—Because she considers Akiko and many others as someone dear to her.

Althought, she couldn’t refuse the longing of her original self, the original Aiko. Carrying her emotions and memories, that linked them both beyond a logical bond.

“So, I see that you’re managing yourself quite well, I’m glad to hear it.” Commented sweetly the girl with the same face as hers. “To be honest, I care a lot about you, and I can’t stop worrying”. Laughed embarassed, feeling endearing fondness towards the girl beside her, who was blushing.

“Thanks for worrying for me, Aiko. But I’m fine, and…”  Trailed her words smiling shyly; feeling still lightheaded for the joy of the idea of her own name “I wanted to tell you this in person, I couldn’t meet you until I have it.”

“I understand.” Nodded Aiko wainting for that important thing that the other girl wanted to tell her.

“My name, I finally have one.” murmured too happy seeing the big smile on Aiko’s face. “ _I’m_ Rena”

Aiko couldn’t stop herself of hugging Rena. She felt too happy to even say anything, and She’s even certain that if she dare to say a word, she surely would end crying. They were like thet for a few minutes, at least until Aiko calmed down her emotions.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really, really, happy for you.” Admitted wiht a shy expression. “Is like, you’re a new you. I mean…I’ve been feeling guilty for you. I even feared that you couldn’t have a normal life, You know that my home is open for you, If one day you want to come”. Offered with a kind smile.

“I wouldn’t like to scare anyone for our faces.” Rena laughed softly. “And…I’m not alone”.

“I have nothing to worry about, then”. Stated Aiko happily,holding Rena’s hand in a reassuring hold.

After, when Rena returned to a worried Nanbara’s home, her smile didn’t faltered in the least, even when Akiko questioned angrily where was her all day. The girl didn’t confess, because she is aware that meeting Aiko is kind of risky, and no the best idea given her situation.

“I meet someone important, I wanted them to know that I have a name”. It was the only answer of the teenager to the older woman, after apoligazing for not telling anyone where she was.

She hopes that one day, she would meet Aiko in a world where she will be seen as human; as human as any other person in the world could be; and maybe, then, it would’t be necessary to seek a caged place only for her.


	8. A day for a birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapter away to end this sort-of-drabble like stories!
> 
> I'm sorry for my odd writing, I want to think I managed to get a little better, if not, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support!

It was not the most anticipated or desired way of spending a perfectly free Sunday, not in the minimun. But she did wanted to relent a little, just a little, for the sake of Rena. Even, She won’t admit that she was a little fond of the girl ever, though.

“This is not a date in any way, I warn you Kurose.” She said with closed eyes and sipping his tea. The place was quite lovely, she have to be honest with that.

“But Akiko, if we are already alone, and together, why we don’t try to enjoy our company?” Stated the man with hope, but his companion just ignored him.

Both of them agreed to meet for one reason: Rena birthday. The artificial human did not have a mother, or a significant date to attach it as a born day, she even wasn’t sure if she was born, not in the conventional way, anyway.

Kanzaki noted how troubling was the topic for the girl, and decided to talk with Rena.

“Do you remember an important day for you?” Asked Kanzaki one day while checking the girl’s body health in Kurose’s house.

“I don’t think so…maybe the day when my brain returned to this body, it’s like I was really myself then.” Answered the girl with a frown in her face.

So, with that answer in mind, they decided to offer Rena the same day as Birthday. But, until the accorded day, there were still a few months away; finally, Kanzaki decided to take Rena out and give her and special day, trying to make up all the things she went through because of him.

With his plan on mind, he asked the opinion of Kurose, who gladly offered his help.

“So a logic man like you is pursuing a girl? How touching.” Commented Kurose with a mocking expression, Kanzaki just glared at him blushing.

“It’s not that, I just wanted to compensate her, and give Rena more chances to integrate as a normal person in society…” Explained in a small voice the boy to his friend, the other just sighed noting that Kanzaki isn’t going to talk about his emotions with him, or his thoughts about Rena.

The boy scheduled an hour with Rena, and planned something as simple as he could, like just go for a movie and go to a familiar restaurant to eat. Kurose brought himself to snatch Akiko away to give the youngsters space.

“I hope Kanzaki doesn’t do anything weird, or I going to ban him for coming to my house.”

“Even when you’re threatening someone, you’re as cute as I can remember.” Added the man with a playful smile when the woman blushed and looked angrily at him.

“And you can’t stop talking nonsense, I see.” Retorted Nanbara embarrassed.

______

“Thank you very much for the movie, I’m not sure if you enjoyed the movie I chose, but I really had fun.” Rena was hesitant when Kanzaki let her choose the movie, she ended picking a romantic one.

“It’s fine, I hadn’t watch a lot of movies if I have to be honest.” Answered the boy unaffected by the movie’s topic. Rena was struggling to decipher the boy’s stern expression.

Rena choose a burger place near the cinema to eat, afraid of picking something expensive if she asked to go to one of the many restaurant around the place; and she hadn’t tried one by herself, she did remembered eating one, but those were Aiko’s memories.

Once they were done ordering their meal, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Rena was grateful for the being invited and spoiled by Kanzaki, even if she wasn’t completely sure why. She examined the boy’s expression before taking courage to talk.

“I…I really appreciate that you invite me…all of this was for my Birthday?” Asked Rena shyly, resting her hands on her lap.

“Partly…I felt I wanted to do something special for you.” Kanzaki said, avoiding to look at her eyes.

She felt a seconds in slice, and added with a bright smile: “I’m really happy and grateful for all I've received from everyone, and with you for being always with me, and for me.”

“I’ll be there, wherever you are.” For the first time, Kanzaki let his emotions show with a gentle and sincere smile.

She wasn’t alone and merely knowing that she’s not alone, it's somentigh able to keep her going forward. There were more days that she started to think that, maybe, she was being loved for all the people looking out for her. She still was scared of what kind of future would be lying ahead for her, but she will look forward to it not matter what, even if she’s advancing with very tiny steps.

With a few days away of returning to school, of starting her new life, she wondered if the world would allow her to be happy.

She isn’t human, not at all, but she’s Rena, and that's everything she'll desire.

The people she’ll meet, would think her name is beautiful?


End file.
